


Work of Art

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Kinda, Lots of it, also smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: After her divorce, Ellie gets dragged along to an art night where she meets the model of the night: Nick
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> This idea was created when Nick told McGee in season 14 that he studied sculpture in Europe for an undercover mission...

“Jenna, I really don’t see how going to an art class is gonna help me move on from Jake.” 

“Just trust me Ellie. You’re gonna love this class. And if it doesn’t help you get past that jackass then I don’t know what will.” Steps faltering, Ellie grabbed Jenna’s arm, pulling her back before she could open the door to the studio. 

“Jenna…. Please don’t tell me this is one of those classes with the nude models.” Her hand went up to her chest at Ellie’s accusation and she scoffed. 

“Ellie please.” Staring into her, Ellie reluctantly relented and they started walking into the studio. As soon as the door closed behind them Jenna whispered in her ear. “There’s only one nude model.” Ellie’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open but before she could say anything the instructor came out and asked everyone to get seated at their canvas. 

Reluctantly, Ellie took the last stool remaining which just happened to be directly in front of where their model would be sitting and stared Jenna down. Suddenly the entire room went silent and she turned around to see what appeared to be their model walking in the room. There was an air of confidence around him as he stepped up to the platform and turned so his back was facing the small crowd. After a second, the robe that was around him dropped to the floor.

Ellie had to clench her jaw to keep her mouth from dropping open at the sight that was now in front of her. With his muscular back and chiseled abs, the man was clearly made to be in this line of work. Her eyes involuntarily drifted downwards and a blush filled her cheeks. He clearly wasn't lacking in _any_ department. Realizing where her thoughts were headed she forced herself to look at his face. Everything else was tuned out when their eyes locked. She felt the blush on her cheeks deepen as he stared right at her with a heated gaze, causing a tingle to go down her spine and she bit her lip.

"Ellie. Are you gonna paint or not?" She tried hard not to glare at Jenna for making her look away from the literal model and had to blink to push her thoughts to the back of her mind. 

"Oh uh yeah. Of course." Jenna went back to her canvas and Ellie glanced around the room quickly. Everyone else had already started their paintings and a flash of jealousy went through her that other people were seeing this man naked. At that thought her eyes widened and she shook her head discreetly. 

Refocusing, Ellie dipped her brush in the paint and started painting. She was never so happy to have a photographic memory.

Walking out of the studio with their paintings, Jenna nudged Ellie gently. "So…" 

"So… what?" Jenna rolled her eyes, stopping on the sidewalk and staring at her. 

"What was with you and Mr. Model in there?" Ellie's eyes widened briefly before schooling her expression. 

"Uh, nothing was going on Jen."

"He was clearly giving you some looks in there El and don't pretend you didn't give them right back." 

"I was right in front of him, of course he was looking right at me." 

"No no. Those weren't just any looks. Those were 'I wish we were the only two in the room' looks." 

"Jenna!" 

"You know I'm right. And you were sending those same looks right back at him." 

"Okay, even if he was, _which_ he wasn't, it doesn't matter. I've barely been divorced a month, I'm not looking for anything right now. Besides, it's not like I'm ever gonna see him again." Glancing over Ellie's shoulder Jenna smirked. 

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Turning around to see what she was talking about, Ellie let out a little squeak when she saw the model leaning up against the wall, staring right at her. "Now, go get him El!" 

"Jen!" She was suddenly walking away, giving Ellie a thumbs up as she saw the model walking up to Ellie. Dropping her face in her free hand Ellie groaned until she heard a voice behind her. 

“Ellie huh?” Letting out a squeak she spun around, coming face to face with the model. Even his voice was sexy.

“Uh, y-yeah. That’s, that’s me.” The model smiled and she swore she felt her knees go weak. 

“Sorry. I’m Nick” The model, now known as Nick, held out his hand. It took her a second to gather herself and she shuffled the items in her arms, reaching out and shaking his hand. As soon as their hands touched she felt electricity race up her arm and, based on his expression, he felt it too. 

At that moment she made a decision. “Nick. Do you wanna…” She trailed off, almost afraid to speak the words out loud. This wasn’t something she had ever done before but something about this man had her intrigued. Plus she already knew what was hiding under those clothes and, damn it, she wanted him. All of him. And if the looks he was giving her inside and now out here were any indication, he wanted her too. She was momentarily nervous when he hadn’t responded until a smile lit up his face and he tugged her closer to him. 

“Ellie. I’d love to.” She let out a gasp as she was now flush against his hard body and her hand involuntarily went to his chest while his came around her waist to steady her. Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips, nodding lightly to give him permission and luckily not missing the moment he decided to go for it. The kiss was full of hunger as he gripped her hip and wrapped his other hand in her hair, tugging lightly. She was suddenly glad the streets were empty as she let out a moan and he backed her into the building. Her hand that was on his chest traced down his abs while her grip on the painting never faltered despite the frenzied kiss. When Nick’s hand on her hip moved to her ass and his lips started trailing down her neck she pulled on his hair, tilting her head to whisper in his ear. 

“Come home with me?” Now nervous she bit her lip, impatiently waiting for his response. They were both breathing heavily now and she held her breath, letting it out when he finally whispered his response. 

“I’d love to.” Smiling, she grabbed his hand, leading him to her car. 

The alarm clock blaring woke Ellie out of a very nice dream that included an insanely attractive man, passionate kisses, and lots of sweating, panting, and moaning. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up, noticing first her lack of clothes, quickly followed by the rumpled sheets. It wasn’t just a dream. For once in her life Ellie Bishop did something spontaneous, inviting a guy she didn’t know home with her, and of course he wasn’t here in the morning. Sighing, she plopped back on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She wanted to kill Jenna for dragging her out to the class but she really couldn’t complain, not when last night was the best night of her life. Sure she had been married before, but sex with Jake couldn’t compare to sex with Nick. She really wished she knew his last name so she could find him and make sure this wasn’t just a one time thing. Laying there, revelling in the memories, she missed hearing her front door opening until the voice of her best friend floated down the hallway. She barely had time to cover up before her bedroom door was opened and Jenna stood in the doorway, looking around the room with a smirk. 

“So uh, looks like you had a good night last night.” Jenna winked causing Ellie to groan again and drop her face into the pillow. Laughing, Jenna walked over, throwing a robe at Ellie as she sat on the edge of the bed. “If you wanna thank me now I’m listening.” 

“Jenna!” Grabbing the robe, Ellie quickly pulled it on and tied it tightly around her. “I never should’ve gone to that class.”

“Oh come one El. You know you had a good time! Or should I say a great time?” Jenna glanced around the room again, giving Ellie a knowing look. Rolling her eyes, Ellie knew it was better to just confess now or else she would never let this go. 

“Okay fine. I uh, may have gotten a little carried away and invited Nick back here and uh… things happened.” Jenna had to hold in a laugh at Ellie’s phrasing. 

“You’re a big girl, you can say that you had sex El.” 

“Oh my gosh. I just, I can’t believe I actually did that. I mean, this is me we’re talking about here Jen. I’ve never been with a guy other than Jake! And even then we waited until we married!” Sensing a breakdown coming, Jenna wrapped an arm around Ellie, rubbing her shoulder to try to calm her down. 

“El. Listen to me. It’s okay. So you slept with this Nick guy, big deal! It doesn’t make you a bad person if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ellie nodded, giving a slight smile to her friend. 

“Thanks Jen.”

“Anytime El. Besides, if what we saw in that class was any indication there’s no way you were disappointed last night.” Jenna winked and Ellie’s cheeks flushed crimson before she hid her head and smiled. 

“Well. If I’m being honest… it was amazing. Better than I ever could’ve imagined actually. I mean, who knew sex could be that passionate and full of just… need?” 

“That's what happens when you're with a guy who cares about your needs.” Jenna winked at her, causing Ellie to blush again before she turned more serious. “I’m proud of you El. Now come on. Get dressed and we’ll go out for brunch and mimosas and you can tell me all about your night with Mr. Model Nick.” Rolling her eyes, Ellie smiled, grateful for her friend's support. 

“Sounds great. Gimme ten minutes.”

To say she hadn’t thought about Nick the model since that night a year ago she would be lying to herself. It didn’t happen often but when it did it was a dream that would leave her waking up panting, nearing release, and needing to take care of matters herself before jumping in a very cold shower. The dreams were okay when she thought she would never see him again, but that changed when their latest case involved a JAG lawyer, her husband, and a missing undercover NCIS Agent that just happened to have an uncanny resemblance to Nick the model. Nick the model who she had slept with a year ago and was apparently now a rogue NCIS Agent.

Seeing him on a screen in the bullpen was completely different than seeing him in person. Then, she could still hope that this wasn't the same man from last year. The one whose painting of she still had under her bed, who left her with memories of an incredible night that she sometimes still replayed in her head. 

But seeing him in person? There was no mistaking that gaze. The one that lit a fire in her then and apparently still has the same effect now. Gibbs' voice was the only thing keeping her locked on the present, from keeping her mind from drifting to those eyes staring at her in the heat of the moment in her bedroom. 

The case was closed, everyone else had gone home, but for some reason Ellie couldn't bring herself to leave yet. Nick the male model was NCIS. And not just any NCIS, but her newest teammate who was currently upstairs talking with Vance and would be downstairs any moment and she had questions. 

Lost in her thoughts, too many of which consisted of Nick Torres in the nude, she didn't hear him come downstairs until he was right in front of her tapping on her desk. “Hey.” 

“Oh uh, h-hey.” She shuffled the papers that were on the edge of her desk to avoid looking at him. “How’d the talk with Vance go?”

“It went well. Or at least as well as it could go.” He came around the side of her desk then, leaning against it as he looked at her. “Apparently I’m on the team now… I’ve never been part of a team before.” When his voice got softer she looked up at him and she smiled lightly. 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” The heated look he was giving her now was the same one she remembered from the art studio and she felt the same tingle run up her spine. 

"Do you still have it?" Ellie blinked once, trying to figure out what he was talking about when he spoke again. "The painting. Do you still have it?" 

"Y-yeah. I do." A smile lit up his face and she was suddenly nervous at how this conversation was going.

“Can I see it?” 

"You uh, you wanna see it?" 

“If uh, if you don’t mind that is. It’s just, it was one of my better undercover cases and… it would be nice to see a reminder of it.” Ellie’s mouth dropped open and she quickly gained her composure.

“Uh yeah. Yeah absolutely. Let’s go.” Grabbing her jacket and bag she walked towards the elevator, knowing Nick would be right behind her.

At her apartment he followed her inside, sitting on the couch while she went into her bedroom. Getting down on the floor, she pulled the canvas out from under her bed where it had resided since last year. (If she pulled it out occasionally to look at it well, that was her little secret.) Giving it a once over, her mind briefly wondered if he still looked like that before shaking her head of the thought and walking into the living room. 

"Is that it?" Nodding, she took a deep breath and turned the canvas around. She could hear his breath hitch as he saw it and she shifted on her feet, suddenly nervous. "Ellie, this is incredible. And I'm not saying that because it's of me, you're really talented." Her cheeks turned red at his complement, only getting redder at his next words. "You have um, great attention to detail." He smirked then and she turned her head to avoid his eyes. She may have lingered a little too long on _certain_ parts of his body. Her mind was suddenly filled with images of him over her, under her, and her hands trailing along those chiseled abs that she loved. Focusing back on his face, she watched his eyes as he took in the painting before looking back at her. Needing to change the subject she sat down next to him, keeping her eyes trained on his.

“So uh, you were undercover as a nude model?” Rubbing the back of his neck Nick chuckled nervously. 

“Yeah. It was uh, not exactly what I was expecting when I got that assignment. I was only supposed to go in as a student but when more evidence started pointing to the studio owner they wanted me in as a model instead. I was under at the studio for five months but only started modeling nude the night you came in.”

"But you looked so natural…" The words came out before she could stop them, eyes widening as she realized how they sounded. 

"Yeah well, it's actually not that different than regular modeling. Just a little colder." Ellie let out a laugh, causing Nick to smile at her. When she calmed down a soft look crossed his face. “I never meant to leave that morning Ellie. I wanted to stay, get to know you… let you know the real me. But then I got a text from my handler saying I was being pulled out of the op and going deep cover in Buenos Aires. I always hoped I would see you again but I never expected it to happen, especially like this." Laying a hand on top of his she smiled. 

"I uh, I hoped I would see you again too. If I’m being honest I’ve never done anything like that before... I'm not gonna lie, I was a little bummed when I woke up and you were gone but it makes sense now.” 

“I had a really great night that night Ellie.” Her breath hitched and her eyes immediately went to his. 

“I uh, I had a really great time that night too Nick.” Her voice came out breathier than intended and she saw his eyes darken. Nick leaned in, ready to kiss her when her hand came up to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. “Nick. Gibbs has rules…” He could feel her breath against his lips and had to take a deep breath.

“I don’t care about the rules if you don’t.” Ellie’s mind started reeling, running all of the possibilities of this decision. While she didn’t want to go against Gibbs and his rules about co-workers dating (because been there, done that), she also remembered her first interaction with Nick. She had been curious about him from the beginning and it didn’t help that she could clearly remember the night they spent together. He had been her first and only partner after her divorce and her brain hadn’t let her forget a moment of it. 

Decision made she leaned in, attacking his lips with hers as she pushed him back on the couch. Nick’s hands immediately went to her hips, one pushing up her shirt and trailing along the bare skin of her back. Not wanting to be one upped, she ran her hand down his chest, tracing the muscles over his shirt before sliding it up and pushing it off with his help. Besides a scar on his chest he looked exactly the same as last year and she felt a shiver run through her in anticipation. Her hand ran over the jagged scar that went from his collar bone across his pec, his hand coming up to lay on top of hers. She could tell it was a motion to reassure her so she leaned down, kissing him gently. Things turned heated when his hand that was on her back came around to cup her breast over her bra, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. A gasp escaped her when his hand suddenly went under her bra and he pinched, his lips never leaving hers in the process. When he rolled her pebbled nipple between his fingers she had enough and needed to feel his skin on hers. 

“Nick. Shirt. Off. Now.” Not wanting to make her wait, he quickly pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room. She was breathing hard above him, her chest heaving and he sat up then, pulling her flush against him, loving the feel of her lacy bra scratching his chest. It was then she realized he didn't actually see all of her last year. They were in such a rush they jumped into bed as soon as they got in her door but this time was going to be different. Making up her mind she stood up, making sure she was right in front of him as her hands went to her pants. Eyes locked with his, she undid the button and slowly bent over to push them down her legs, giving him a clear view of her breasts. Standing up straight she reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Gathering the last bit if courage needed she hooked her thumbs in her thong, ready to give it a tug when Nick's hands over hers made her pause. Panic filled her at the thought that she misread his signals and was now standing half naked in front of her new coworker when he looked up at her, eyes dark. 

"Ellie, let me." Her smile and nod were all the confirmation he needed and with one last look in her eyes he hooked his thumbs in the black lace and gave a firm tug, eyes trailing the path of the material as it landed with her other clothes on the floor before trailing them up her naked frame. His intense stare made her shift her feet and bite her lip in nervousness until he spoke again. "Ellie. You're gorgeous." 

A blush filled her cheeks at his words and she leaned down, kissing him deeply. Needing a better angle she placed her knees on the couch on either side of his hips, her hands resting on his shoulders, effectively trapping him there. She was so lost in his kiss she missed his wandering hands, one was on her ass pulling her closer and the other was trailing over her chest and down her stomach, finally landing between her thighs inches from where she wanted him. 

"Nick, please." Her begging was all it took for him to move his hand that remaining inch and a gasp escaped her when his thumb brushed her clit and he circled hard. The moan that escaped was captured by Nick when he kissed her at the same time he plunged a finger into her, quickly adding another one as she started moving her hips. Her nails started digging into his shoulder causing his skin to sting but the pain was quickly forgotten as he curled his fingers in her and felt her start to clench around him. As soon as his lips left hers and started trailing them down her neck, finding purchase on her chest, she threw her head back. With a thrust of his hand and his thumb pressing down she came around his fingers, letting out a noise of pleasure and dropping her head on his shoulder as he worked her down. 

Nick fully expected her to have to take a moment to regain her breath but instead she dropped her hand from his shoulder to cup him through his jeans. A hiss escaped him as he breathed out her name. "Ellie."

"Hmmm." The innocent sound contradicted her actions as she unbuttoned his jeans and dipped her hand below, finally touching the bare flesh of his dick. His head dropped forward onto her chest when she gripped him and he knew it was time to move this along before he embarrassed himself. Grabbing her wrist he pulled gently, effectively bringing her hand out of his pants. "Nick what?" 

"Bedroom?" Her only response was a nod and she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers as he stood, stepping out of his pants that had fallen to the floor at the motion. 

Picking her up, Ellie immediately wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels in his ass to bring their hips closer to each other. Nick groaned as she rubbed against his erection that was straining his boxers and with a growl he slammed her against the wall next to her bedroom door. He could feel her warmth through the thin material that separated them and he groaned. 

“Not fair Ellie.”

“Oh Nick, who says I play fair?” To make her point she bit his bottom lip gently, soothing it with her tongue as she ground her hips into his again. Nick’s hand immediately went to her ass, hitching her up higher before gripping her thighs hard enough he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow but it only spurred her on. "Now. I believe we need to make up for lost time." Kissing her again, Nick carried her into her room, laying her on the bed. Ellie didn't miss the fact that he didn't need to be told where to go but filed that information away for later. 

As soon as he sat her on the bed she scooted to the edge, her face now even with his erection. Licking her lips, she glanced up at the literal model in front of her before pulling his boxers down in one smooth motion. As soon as the material hit the floor she leaned forward, running her tongue along his length and moving to take him in her mouth but before she could complete her mission he put a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her. 

"Nick…" She actually whined and he smirked at the sound. 

"Sorry Babe, but there's something more important I need to do right now." He found the tilt of her head in confusion adorable and it only spurred him on more. Kissing her lightly, he started lowering himself to the floor, trailing kisses down her slim body until he reached her waist. When he leaned back he saw the annoyance in her eyes and decided he wouldn't make her wait much longer. His hands went to her knees then, pushing them apart while his lips found the inside of her thigh, kissing his way up one side, then the other, before hovering his mouth over her. Staring down at him, she didn’t miss his wink before he finally leaned down, his tongue swiping over her before teasing her entrance. As his mouth worked her up she brought one hand to tangle in his hair, keeping him there, while her other trailed down her stomach. As soon as her finger hit her bundle of nerves to bring herself closer to the edge he stopped, earning a whimper from her. 

“Niiiiiick. What the hell?” Smirking, he grabbed her hand, pinning it to her side. 

“If you’re just gonna touch yourself I can go.” The sparkle in his eyes was clearly teasing but she pulled on his hair in retaliation. 

“Don’t you dare Nicholas Torres.” 

“As the lady wishes.” Before she could push his head back where it belonged he leaned down, scraping his teeth gently over her folds before plunging his tongue in her. Arching into him, she barely registered his hand letting go of her wrist until it landed on her hip, holding her down. She didn’t have time to question his movements because a second later his other hand came up to brush against her clit, the dual sensations of his exploring tongue and his thumb causing her to shatter under his mouth. Not used to being pleasured that way she became momentarily shy, turning her head when he looked up at her. She didn’t turn to face him until he was suddenly hovering over her, one hand bracing himself on the bed, ready to pound into her, while the other still held her hip. When he saw the look in her eyes he brought the hand on her hip up to run over her hair before cupping her cheek. “What’s wrong Ellie? I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Sensing the panic in his tone she placed her hands on the sides of his face for reassurance. “No Nick, not at all. In fact…” She trailed off, a smirk crossing her lips as she trailed a hand down his chest. “I could get used to that.”

“You could, could you?” A slow smile spread across his face at that knowledge.

“Mmhmm.” Now smiling, Ellie leaned up, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Well good, cause I could get used to doing that.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” 

“Fine by me.” Laughing, Nick leaned down, meeting Ellie half way for a kiss that quickly turned heated. When he opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance she used the opportunity to slide the hand that was on his stomach down to wrap around his dick, causing him to jerk his hips and tear his lips from hers. She slid her hand along his length twice before he got the hint and lowered himself, running his length along her before pushing her hand away. With one last look in her eyes he entered her slowly, both letting out a sigh at being reunited. After both taking a moment to adjust to each other Ellie wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on. More than happy to oblige, Nick started moving, thrusting hard as Ellie dug her nails into his back. A few more thrusts and it didn’t take long for him to feel Ellie tightening around him. As much as he wanted to prolong this, he knew this time he would still be here in the morning so when he felt that familiar coiling he picked up his pace. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over her nipple and up her chest before his lips found hers again briefly. With one last thrust she came, throwing her head back against the pillows as she screamed his name loud enough she was sure the neighbors would complain. Feeling her orgasm he could no longer hold back and spilled into her, moaning her name as he collapsed on top of her. Rolling off of her, he laid back against the pillows, trying to catch his breath. 

“That was, amazing. Better than I remembered.”

“That was amazing alright.” Ellie said breathlessly, rolling on her side to look at him. “We are definitely doing that again.” A blush filled her cheeks when she realized she said the last part out loud and tried to roll back over but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

“I completely agree. That’s definitely happening again.” Ellie let out a laugh then, causing Nick to join in. When they finally calmed down Ellie leaned up, taking Nick’s lead on what to do now when he pulled her down against him. “Hey Ellie, I’m not leaving this time.” Smiling, she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

They may have to talk tomorrow about work but for now she would revel in the fact that Nick, the literal male model and her now partner, was laying naked in her bed again and this time she wasn’t letting him go.


End file.
